I’ll Always Love You
by TheHellChild
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru were once together, now what happened between them? Do they still love one other? Read! It’s good! Oneshot... Read!


Tile: I'll Always Love You

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru were once together, now what happened between them? Do they still love one other? Read! It's good! One-shot... Read!

By: TheHellChild

(A/N Sadly, this story is based off of what happen to me, but don't kill him. I still love him, and he still love me, but our paths are going in different directions. Maybe one day will be together... who knows.)

"_**If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you they're yours. If doesn't, it was never meant to be."**_

**_-Unknown-_ **

**Chapter One: Winter's Heartbreak **

Nov. 30, 2006

10:34pm

It was a week after Thanksgiving, when a young girl of the age of sixteen. Sat down at her computer. In rage. She had just came home from work, and she also just heard that her boyfriend for nearly a year was home, and did not bother to tell her. Turning on her computer that she had for nearly seven years now. She could only think, _Why Sesshomaru? Why didn't you tell me you've came home?.. Do you enjoy hurting me.. _

As she connected to the internet, something in her heart broke. Like someone was stabbing her. In only one place that took so long to try to heal. Now was being hurt yet again. By the only person who helped healed her broken heart. Was her boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Who had been away in college for nearly three months before hand. When she came to her myspace home page. She then clicked on to his page. A day before hand she wrote him an e-mail saying:

))(&(&&&&&&&&&

_**Hey Sess,**_

We need to talk. About us. Someone had told me today that you had came home over Thanksgiving break, and still are home. Which the person has seen you as well. Meaning you lied to me by saying that you'd be back home for Christmas...

I'm really unsure what to think right now. I'm also upset that you lied, and didn't even bother to tell me that you were home as well. I don't want to end it. I just think that you and I. Need to talk about a few things. Do you agree on this? When would be a good day for you?.. I'm working Today and Friday from 4:30 to close (meaning I don't know when the hell i'm gettin' off.) I don't know if i'm working Saturday, or Sunday. You can call me tonight around 10pm... my number if you forgot is (112) 456-9990  
Well, bye. 

Ps. Please write back.

-Kagome-

$&$$$)()(&&&&&&

But their was no reply back. Nothing. She then checked on his page. Before it stated "In a Relationship," but now it stated what Kagome feared "Single". Tears fell down from her cheeks hitting her right arm.

"Why, Sesshomaru..." she sodded out loud, but not loud enough for her family to hear. Within seconds she typed another message saying,

&&$)()(&&&&&&

**_I guess you didn't want to talk about us huh?..._**

&$)()(&&&&&&

Kagome took off her work clothes, and jumped into the shower letting hot water pour down upon her. Kagome continued to cry. She knew it was over, and he didn't want nothing to do with her anymore. That he was just playing her along. He was ripping her heart out and throwing it onto the floor. Getting out of the shower she checked her messages. He replayed back. She didn't wish to open it, but her heart told her too. It said,

&$)()(&&&&&&

_**Kag... Even if we did talk it out, and visited each other over break. Then what? I'd go back to college and the cycle would start all over again and you know it. This would happen for 4 years until I graduate and then you'd prolly never see me again cause I'd most likely be in Iraq. Not to mention, you'd be in college or the workforce yourself at that time. You're a good girl Kag, I don't want to hurt you anymore.**_

&$)()(&&&&&&

She cried. She let her heart love another, and he broke it. Not wanting to look at the computer screen. Kagome sat down upon the cold basement floor. "Sesshomaru... you asshole!" she said, as she sodded out. It took her a few, but she turned to the computer. She then sent him a message back saying,

&$)()(&&&&&&

_**y couldn't u have talked to me face to face... not over e-mail... all i ask u is to see u one last time do u think we can?**_

&$)()(&&&&&&

She was beyond pissed, now. She couldn't believe it. He was dumping her over the computer. Even if she was his first girlfriend. Didn't he know better? Now to dump someone over the phone, or online. This was weak. She sighed to herself, and admitted that he was a nerd, and nerds didn't know any better. She then looked and their was another message from him telling her..

&$)()(&&&&&&

_**Because the internet is where I express myself. On here, I can tell people what I'm really thinking, what I'm really feeling. I don't do feelings face to face, I just usually nod my head and agree... just take what ever... even if it not what I want or something I agree with. But on here, its different. We can see each other as many times as we want. I don't wanna through everything we built out. Our past is our past and there's no hiding from it nor a reason to be ashamed of it.  
**_

&$)()(&&&&&&

She was little happy, and felt bad. At the same time. For snapping at him, and that he still wanted to talk to her, and not throw everything they built. She would have wore a mean, and nasty letter saying, "I never want to see you again, and I hope you die!" but no. It would appear that her heart sprang froth, and typed from her. Waiting to him saying:

&$)()(&&&&&&

**_I understand, know this i do love u, and always will. I may not believe in god as much as some, and i hope when u r fighting' off somewhere who knows where..lol. That you'd be alright.. Just don't get yourself killed! Lol j/k I also hope you find someone one day Who can put up with all ur shit lol j/k about that.. and all I have is two things. Can we still b friends? And can I just see u one last time.. Plz._**

plz message this back...

&$)()(&&&&&&

She looked puzzled at what she wore. She just couldn't believe it. It was kinda odd to her. She then had a feeling within her heart. That she would see him again one day. Maybe not now, but one day. It didn't take Sesshomaru too long to write back.

Within his reply she read:

&$)()(&&&&&&

_****_

I love you as well, I sometimes wish I was in your grade so I'd have another two years with you. But sadly, it looks like our paths have gone in different directions. Perhaps they will meet again? and yes, we are defiantly still friends. I thank you for being so understanding, and we will do something over break, as long as you don't tease me ;-;  
P.S. I'll try not to die either :P

P.S.S. As far as a relationship with another girl... lets put it this way, I'm gonna die a virgin :) 

&$)()(&&&&&&

She felt so what happy again, and then sad. She wanted to cry, but then she wanted to say "I love you, Sesshomaru." After wishing him a good night, and him telling her not to go to bed. She walked up to her room. Looking at all the pictures on the walls of Sesshomaru, and her. As well he friends, and some family members. She cried. Yes, she will always love him, but she needed to let go. Closing her eyes. She just prayed that one day she see him again.

**(A/n sry... don't make fun. K? Like it review, but plz don't make fun of the plot of the story. Yes, it's not Sesshomaru's character to be a nerd, or a virgin, but this is my story. So deal with it. Well, review! Cya and good night! 3) **


End file.
